runescapefandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Ritual do Mahjarrat
|membros = Sim |voz = Não |dificuldade = Grão-mestre |duração = Muito longa |era = Quinta Era }} __TOC__ center|link=Ritual do Mahjarrat#Trailer }} |objetos=Desconhecido |inimigos=Você deve ser capaz de lutar contra criaturas nível 475 de combate. }} Passo a passo Uma Nova Missão left : ''Objetos necessários: Nenhum''. : ''Objetos recomendados: Bom equipamento''. : *Apesar de que não podem ser usados bônus para cumprir os objetivos, a missão pode ser começada e continuada (se o jogador não tiver os níveis das habilidades requeridas) até alguma parte em que os requisitos sejam necessários. Fala com Sir Tiffy Cashien no Parque de Faladore. E seleciona a opção "Ritual do the Mahjarrat" e pergunta se existem novas missões ou alguma coisa em que podes ajudar. O Sir Tiffy irá comentar que chegaste numa boa altura e diz-te que tem um operacional em Mos'ino Fensivo, que está a recolher informações de ataques em assentamentos humanos, e que andou a pedir por assistência. Ele diz-te para ir ao Taverna do Outro e perguntar por Sir Tendeth, que está sob disfarçe e vestido como um pirata. Acaba de falar com Sir Tiffy, e quando ele te disser "get right on it", receberás uma oferta para ser teleportado para Mos'ino Fensivo. Se não aceitares a oferta para ser teleportado agora, não poderás voltar a pedi-la a Sir Tiffy de novo. Em Mos'ino Fensivo Vai para Mos'ino Fensivo e encontra Sir Tendeth. Ele irá estar na taverna maior, vestido como um pirata equipando uma adaga. Tu irás perguntar se os piratas estão a planear em atacar alguma cidade, e Tendeth assegura-te que os piratas são só uma ameaça para outros navios. Ele irá dizer-te que o ele esteve a investigar é uma ameaça a tudo, incluindo cidades fortificadas. Irás ser notificado que será mais difícil andar pela selva de Mos'ino Fensivo e continuará assim até que concluas esta parte da missão. Se disseres que desejas continuar, um grito irá ser ouvindo como também uma música ameaçadora. O ecrã irá começar a tremer e um corte de cena irá mostrar bolas de fogo fora da taverna. Quando o fogo se apaga, alguns dos piratas lá fora irão cair feridos no chão. Fala com Sir Tendeth de novo e ele diz-te para dar uma olhadela lá fora para ver se alguém viu alguma coisa, enquanto ele acalma os seus nervos. Os relatórios dos piratas sobre o que aconteceu irão ser vários. O pirata ferido a sul irá dizer que alguma coisa mandou uma bola de fogo nele, mas que ele não viu quem a mandou. O pirata ferido a norte não terá nenhuma informação. Os outros piratas irão dizer que viram coisas como albatrozes gigantes cuspidores-de-fogo, dragões de ossos que se pareciam com homens e que podiam falar, abutres enormes e morcegos gigantes. Pela Selva Adentro :''Objetos necessários: Nenhum.'' :''Objetos recomendados: Comida, armas e armadura para se proteger contra Terrores da selva de nível 70 que atacam com corpo-a-corpo, um Escudo antidragão ou outro tipo de proteção contra o Bafo de dragão, e um Teleporte para Faladore. (um banco está disponível) O Conjunto do Citarista irá permitir-te restaurar rapidamente os teus pontos de oração no músico local, reduzindo a necessidade de comida e eliminando o uso de poções do devoto.'' Depois de falar com vários piratas, a informação que obtens irá sugerir que os atacantes voaram para a selva. Irás precisar de levar uma arma e armadura contigo para a selva, visto que a selva é uma zona de multi-combate povoada por Terrores da selva agressivos. Sir Tendeth sugere que vejas fora dos portões para ver o que está a acontecer lá fora. Ele irá juntar-se a ti assim que deixas a taverna, mas uma bola de fogo irá atingi-lo e mata-lo antes que possas ir a algum lugar. thumb|O melhor caminho para chegar aos Dragonkin Tu irás procurar abrigo no lado oeste de uma árvore tropical. Decidindo depois correr, usando as árvores como cobertura, para andar para leste até de onde a bola de fogo veio. Usa o chão chamuscado e a vegetação queimada como um guia. Se permaneceres ao descoberto durante muito tempo, irás ser atingido por uma bola de fogo e voltar para dentro dos portões da cidade e recebendo um dano muito grande. Lembra-te de descansar no lado oeste das árvores. Algumas árvores têm plantas da selva próximas a elas que bloqueiam o caminho. Não é possível esconder-se atrás da Relva da Selva. Tem cuidado ao tentar mover-te para o lado oeste de uma árvore se estiver lá uma planta, porque irás parar ao descoberto e ser atingido por uma bola de fogo. As bolas de fogo são bafo de dragão, então equipando um Escudo antidragão irá diminuir o dano para cerca dos 150 pontos de vida. (Se estiveres sob o efeito de uma poção de Antifogo ou Super Antifogo diminuiu o dano ainda mais, para cerca de 100 ou menos.) É recomendado desligar o Auto-retaliar, porque ele pode tirar-te da tua cobertura, potencialmente causando a morte. Não irás re-aparecer em Mos'ino Fensivo se morreres. 200px|thumb|Os [[Dragonkin!]] Podes esconder-te atrás das árvores mais baixas, não precisas de usar apenas as palmeiras. Se tentares usar o 'rum' para chegar ao mini-jogo Destilarias, irás ser impedido de o fazer, e uma mensagem aparecerá: Um poder desconhecido parece impedir-te de beberes este item, por muito saboroso que seja. É possível esconderes-te atrás da caixa de depósito e ir desde ela até a árvore diretamente a leste do canto da paliçada, que também irá ativar o corte de cena. Uma vez que chegaste à ponta mais distante das Destilarias, nas árvores mais a leste a nordeste do edifício, um corte de cena será ativado. Sithaph, Strisath e Sakirth irão estar a discutir com a destruição facilita a "raiva" e dizem que "aquilo" ainda está a ser construído, e que alguém deveria usar "aquilo". Eles decidem atacar um assentamento maior e que devem continuar a procura pelo "Falso Utilizador". Então, eles voam, e o teu personagem diz que deves reportar isto a Sir Tiffy. Passo a passo incompleto Recompensas center * 3 pontos de missão * 110.000 de experiência em agilidade, 40.000 de experiência em artesanato, 40.000 de experiência em mineração * 3 lâmpadas contendo 80.000 de experiência cada uma * Acesso para lutar com um novo irmão das catacumbas e ganhar novos equipamentos das catacumbas. * Acesso para explorar o minério da maldição, o feitiço lunar ajuste do minério da maldição e fazer flechas e setas da maldição. * Capacidade de ganhar um bônus de combate em certas áreas. * Acesso para lutar com Glacors, criar as Runas de armadyl e o Bastão de armadyl. Trailer en:The Ritual of the Mahjarrat Categoria:Missões iniciadas em Faladore Categoria:Missões iniciadas em Asgarnia Categoria:Missões de membros Categoria:Missões que precisam de reparos Categoria:Missões grão-mestre